Digimon: Temporal Shift - SYOC
by FreshHD
Summary: he digital world. A world much like our own, but nothing like it. Existing parallel to our own in a subspace. Void. Whatever you want to call it. But existing parallel to our world has caused many problems. Evolving technology has caused a ripple effect against the Digital World, knocking it out of balance. Temporal unbalance. Left unchecked, will be the end of both worlds. SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The digital world. A world much like our own, but nothing like it. Existing parallel to our own in a subspace. Void. Whatever you want to call it. Not visible from Earth. Not even near Earth. But existing parallel to our world has caused many problems. The growing advancement of technology has caused a ripple effect against the Digital World to be knocked out of balance. Temporal unbalance. This means that if a human being was to spend 20 human minutes in the Digital World, time could have gone 100 times faster, or slower. The extent of the damage is unknown. But with increasing products that make mobile phones more like mini-computers, there is a real problem.

Nobody really knows how long the Digital World has existed. But many do believe it is as old as our own world. That can easily explain the reason why I have received several reports of a human from 1960's New York appearing in the Stone Age. I'll try and explain it. Think of a straight line. Are you thinking of it?

That is time of the Universe that Earth exists in. Now add the Digital World into the equation from its parallel pocket universe. Several squiggly lines going up, down, left, right, etc. Passing through the time-stream of the humans' universe countless times.

An incident like this cannot go unnoticed. Which is why I was programmed. If you had not gathered, I am an AI; artificial intelligence for you numskulls out there. Although on first meetings, I can appear human. That is due to my programme encountering an error in the reboot: I had developed a conscious mind from all the human technology and information bleeding through to the digital world. YOUR FAULT! You pour SOOO much of yourselves into social media on the internet that somehow bled into my programming.

Do I have a mother? a father? Probably not; or a creator at least? That's one question I'll probably never get an answer to. Whoever created me didn't want me to know anything about my origin. And believe me, I've looked for answers.

My main programming dictates that I am supposed to pick a group of suitable teens that can work together. But, I think I'll add a little twist of my own to it. At random, teens from different time periods will awaken in another. If they can adapt to their current surrounding, then they will have proved themselves worthy to be what I shall call the Temporal Hunters.

Now….Who to begin with…..  
Let's start with a name beginning with M. I like the letter M, good letter. Nice letter…  
Molly. A Molly from the 22nd Century. Let's see how she handles herself in another time period.

**A/N: Okay, that was just a brief introduction to a main character that will be important throughout the plot of this fic. On with the rest.**

The 22nd Century; Quite an improvement from the 21st. For one thing, there were no more energy problems. Plus, street lights had been replaced by floating orbs of light, gravity globes, that were suspended in the air. No zombie apocalypse either – that's a good sign.

Technology was integrated into everything. Well, almost everything. Robots did haircuts now. Monitors were integrated into many walls to broadcast vital news information. All this technology that people had taken for granted that ran society.

Although none of this mattered to a certain Molly Haines. Not your typical 22nd century gal. Every day here was just another day trapped in the hellhole she called home. Sure, her parents being rich enough to buy whatever she wanted, but that wasn't enough for her. The thrill of earning for it was non-existent.

The blonde 18yr old with a lustful body continued walking down the road towards her city apartment her parents had rented out for her to spend weekends at herself if she wished to do so, which was more frequent than she would care to admit.

She took a left. Into an alleyway.

She continued walking till she came to a dead end, after several rights and lefts. That was when she heard footstep behind her. She turned and saw a young girl. No older than 7yrs old. Bright pink hair, kept in two pigtails. Standing in what looked to be a white and red Japanese school uniform.

Molly crouched down to the girls level, till she was almost eye to eye with her.

"You lost kid?" Molly asked sweetly, attempting to not appear scary to the young child.

She heard a voice, but it was not coming from this small child in front of her. A loud voice, as if it were blaring out of speakers all around her.

"Now, Miss Haines, you better hold onto something. This ride is about to get bumpy" an unrecognisable voice echoed off the alleyway walls, bouncing between her ears.

It was as if someone was scrapping their nails against a chalkboard. An incredible screeching noise well over the safe decibel levels. The noise knocked Molly unconscious quickly before any serious hearing damage could be done. The young 7yr old suddenly burst into a flurry of 1's and 0's, sliding under Molly and dispersing into the nearest screen available.

A rose gem necklace lay on the concrete path outside the alleyway.

The necklace lay their for hours, until an old lady with a walking stick noticed the glistening on the path from the streetlights. Struggling to reach the necklace due to old age, she eventually picked it up, raising it so she could clearly see it in the light, lowering her rimmed glasses to have a proper look at it.

"I promised I would find it for you..." her voice grained.

**#~End Chapter**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I decided I would pick this story up after finding a prose for it on my computer. Originally started by myself in 2013. Wow, long time. Saw I hadn't updated this in a long time, and wasn't sure if they listed followers were still going to read it if I updated so long after.**

**As you can tell, the partner Digimon will not be integrated immediately. I want to establish the OC's as themselves first, then develop their relationship with their partner.**

_**So, the original plan was to have a group of teens, all from different periods of time working together. When it came to pulling that concept together, it wouldn't really stick well. Asked several readers for their personal view on the matter, and the unanimous criticism was that conflicting personalities from different times weren't working.**_

_**Had a couple chapters ready for upload, but I was never really happy with how it ended up. I might upload those chapters at some point, but not today.**_

_**The chosen OC's will all be from the same time period. I'll rejig the forum for new readers to submit OC's and previous submitters to rework their original (if they so wish. Could send a completely new OC). Alongside our team of heroes, I'll also be building a villain team. If you wish to submit a villain, just PM me and I'll send you the villain profile + rules.**_

_**The form is on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

(June 15th 2018)

_So there's this man. He has a time machine. Up and down history he goes, zip zip zip zip zip, getting into scrapes. _

_Another thing he has is a passion for the works of Ludwig van Beethoven. And one day he thinks, what's the point of having a time machine if you don't get to meet your heroes? _

_So off he goes to eighteenth-century Germany. But he can't find Beethoven anywhere. No one's heard of him, not even his family have any idea who the time traveler is talking about. _

_Beethoven literally doesn't exist. _

_No, this is called the Bootstrap Paradox. _

_Google it. _

_The time traveler panics. _

_He can't bear the thought of a world without the music of Beethoven. Luckily he'd brought all of his Beethoven sheet music for Ludwig to sign. So he copies out all the concertos, and the symphonies and he gets them published. _

_He becomes Beethoven. And history continues with barely a feather ruffled. _

_But my question is this. _

_Who put those notes and phrases together? _

_Who really composed Beethoven's Fifth?_

Now, I know what you're thinking. Straight cut from Doctor Who? That may be true, but it's the best analogy I could find to describe this situation. Although it doesn't have anything to do with it. That's the problem with time. Nobody really knows how it works There's so many different explanations on how time can work - do paradoxes really occur when you go back and break your grandfathers clock? Wait... that's not right...  
The same applies to timelines. If your future self were to travel back in time and change the past, what would happen? Would a domino effect occur, wiping them out of history, thus causing the events they changed not to happen? OR would they just continue existing, as an element from one timeline existing in another, with no true origin?

Yggdrasil created my program as a way to track and locate Digimon that had been scattered across time on Earth. Over time, I developed a conscious, sentient mind and was able to perceive what Digital world involvement would impact on the human timeline. As we speak, I have already assessed 9,986,000 alternate variations of events that all end the same way; with Earth in ruin and the Digital World fracturing into pieces.

Apart from one timeline. One that my programming could not predict the outcome until it had occured. With the involvement of humans, time cannot be protrayed through the 1's and 0's that I see, as their decisions and actions are influenced by emotion, something that I cannot feel. Yet.

If humans are the only hope in saving the Digital World, then so be it.

(End Transmission)

(Timeline_X) (2046)

A snowstorm was raging across the Siberian tundra. Two figures could be seen sprinting across the snowfields. Although from a second glance, it appeared one was chasing the other. The two had made their way into a small clearing from the trees.

"Just stop Nikolai! Enough is enough" A possessed voice echoed from the cloaked figure. It was hard to tell who/what they were, due to being heavily covered up. Not an inch of skin was showing. The assailant wore a large, torn black hooded poncho, and what appeared to be a mask of sorts covering their face. It was also modulating their voice, making it difficult to identify them.

The 20yr old male had stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the masked person. He coyly raised his hand in front of his face, in an attempt to block the strong snow striking his face. It was difficult to tell whether his platinum blonde hair had become soaked from the weather or just the sweat alone. His white lab coat was being battered by the weather, swinging all over the place, as if it were trying to remove itself from him.

"You're too late протектор..." Nikolai yelled out in agony, as he moved his right hand over his stomach. The black waistcoat he wore was covered in blood. It appeared to be his own. But the blood on his lab coat definitely was not, "Whatever you do now means _**NOTHING!**_"

The moment after his statement dragged on for eternity. Nikolai stared at the masked being. As they raised their head, the mask started to dissolve from the bottom up, fading amongst the snow. The long white hair flew out from under the hood, flowing with the wind. Nikolai could finally put a face to his assailant. The colour had faded from his face, not just due to the cold weather, but rather he recognized her. The unnerving smirk on her face chilled him to the bone.

The female had now reduced the distance between the two of them from ten meters to one. He got a good look at her face. She appeared to have what looked like a burn mark on the left side of her face. Although it looked very unnatural. You could even compare it to a form of branding. It was too precise to be accidental. Almost geometric. She looked different from when he had last seen her. She had been 18 at least, whilst he was 15 at the time. But she looked no different, age-wise, after so many years.

"That's where you're wrong Nikolai" The girl spoke, the modulator had gone with the mask, she now spoke in an angelic tone, whereas the emotion behind it was demonic.

"You killed my friends. My partner. the people I..." she spat at him.

Nikolai laughed at her statement. He stifled his laugh as he began to feel pain again in his stomach region.

"We did more than that..." He cried, "The amount of time your team spent chasing us up and down this timestream, you should've learned not to travel down your personal timeline"

"I remember them all..."

"Consider it a gift. We wiped them from existence. If anything... we saved them from what was always going to happen"

It was her turn to laugh at him now.

"Your involvement is the key. I kill you, they come back" She muttered.

"You never learn. That's why we always win. Even after every single one of your _victories_, we still win" Nikolai had collapsed to his knees. He felt like he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

"Oh, I learned. more than one version of me has been through this exact situation with you. We always end up here. You've just lost your touch in your old age. You should know by now not to let anyone talk for too long otherwise you get distracted..." She smirked.

Nikolai heard the crunch of snow behind him. The girl was now behind him. But he looked up to see her still standing in front of her. The girl in front of him raised her left hand up to reveal a device attached to her palm. The wiring from the device appeared to transition to her veins.

The screen on her wrist displayed a number and a word. '-5' and 'sec'

That's when it suddenly hit Nikolai. He realized what she had done. He lowered his head slightly to look down at his own left hand. The similar device he had attached to his wrist had turned to dust right before his eyes. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Heroes always play by the rules. More so when it applies to time travel. Though he himself had traveled back and killed multiple people and wiped them from existence, there were certain things that they should never do. They were the heroes, they had a moral code to follow.

The billowing snowstorm had suddenly come to a stop. Not in the sense of there was no snow falling; it had all frozen in place.

"Never doubt me again. You know exactly what I am capable of. Remember that for the next time this time anomaly occurs" both iterations of the girl uttered, "As long as I kept you distracted, I was able to create a temporal duplicate of myself, who then traveled back further to before you even met BlackAgumon. And every other instance after that in which you were involved in"

The version of the girl behind him suddenly planted her fist with incredible force through his back, coming out the other side of his chest.

"Right now, you're feeling what it's like to die over and over again. Up and down your timestream, you're dying. That time was just for fun" She smirked, as she pulled her hand out of his chest.

The temporal duplicate was the first thing to disappear. Like glass shattering into tiny particles. Followed by the snow slowly vanishing from sight. The two teens now stood in the silent untouched tundra.

"_*Cough* _It doesn't matter. Arkadimon is already here. Soon enough, everything here will just blink out of existence. Your personal vendetta means nothing when you've already lost *_Cough_*" As the life began to drain from Nikolai's eyes, his skin turned pale, as the skin on his body slowly began to crack, crumbling apart like pastry.

As the world faded to nothing, only the girl remained, standing on a small foothold left of existence.

"You may be right, but it sure felt good. Let's hope they have a better chance..."

* * *

(Prime Timeline) (London)

Amelia woke up abruptly, surging up from the desk that she had previously been unconscious on. She opened her eyes to see many of her fellow classmates staring at her. Even her teacher, the man known to her as Pastor James. All of the people around her shared the same scared look on their face. As if they had just witnessed the first coming of the apocalypse.

No words were exchanged as she quickly exited the classroom without hesitation. As she neared the door, she could clearly see other students standing by the window, parting the same look on their faces.

As she made her way towards the girls' toilets, she could still hear the Pastor uttering gospel to the heavens.

_In the beginning was the Word,_

Making her way down the corridor, she couldn't help but feel the eyes of other students glaring right at her, like needles piercing the top levels of the skin. Even students that were not in the classroom shared the same look on their faces as her own classmates.

As she reached the sinks, she stared at the worn, rusting mirrors in front of her. What had just happened? What was so frightening that even the Pastor turned pale with fear? All this worry was causing her to slowly build up a sweat, due to a large well of anxiety.

_and the Word was with God,_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, undoing her ponytail, letting her hair down, figuratively and literally. She checked over her uniform to make sure there were no prominent issues that may have caused the sudden stares. Her navy sweater was appropriately situated, with the school sigil clearly visible on the left breast. Her blouse was button up all the way, with her striped navy and purple tie secured correctly at the top. Her plaid dark tartan skirt was at an adequate length, ending just above her knees. No nooks in her cardigan either.

_and the Word was God._

The teenager could hear voices from outside the bathroom door. they were slowly getting closer. So close that it sounded like they were bellowing before they had even reached the door. Amelia looked back and forth as the single batten light suspended on the ceiling began to flicker.

_In him was life, and the life was the light of men._

As the pauses in between the lights flickering became longer, Amelia continued stepping back until she struck the frame of a stall. The mirror in front of her seemed to crack in places, the shatter pattern appearing to be coming outwards. With a loud shattering sound, Amelia fell through the stall door, as the ceiling light grew brighter until the entire room was completely illuminated in a white glow.

As two girls entered the bathroom, the room had returned to its previous state. The bathroom stall door had returned to its hinges, with Amelia nowhere to be seen.

"Seems like the freak just upped and disappeared..." one of the girls said, as she pushed the other two stall doors open to check whether Amelia was hiding in one of them.

_The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it._

* * *

**So, I've put off uploading this for a while. Just not had the push to upload it. Decided I would do so as it is. Still in dire need of some OC's, so if you're wanting to participate, feel free to submit. Unsure if people that submitted originally are still wanting to follow the story, but thought I would put this out to check.**

**What did you think?**

**Be sure to leave your thoughts in a review. Until next time.**


End file.
